Fences
by taylor-the-generic-opera
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel is in his first year of Hogwarts. Like any 11-year-old wizard, he meets the teachers, makes new friends, and makes some enemies. Of course, it's Hogwarts - something's going to go crazy. R&R!
1. The Story Begins

_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera, the author of this fic!  
This story is a spur-of-the-moment idea for me.  
I have no clue where it's going, but all of the original Harry Potter characters have left.  
Reviews and criticism are appreciated, please and thank you!  
I don't own Glee, the characters, or Harry Potter._

"Kurt Hummel." The name rung clear across the Great Hall. Slowly, the unsorted first years parted ways as a small boy pushed his way through the crowd. The child's startling blue eyes stared up at the old, worn hat that rested on the wooden stool. With each step he took, he seemed to grow a shade paler than he already was.

When the Sorting was placed on his head, the boy's vision went dark. He focused on his breathing, trying not to pay attention to the hat's mumbling in his ears. It was weird, all of it. It _had _to just be a very vivid dream he was having. None of this could be real, anyways.His mother couldn't have been -

"SLYTHERIN!" Cheers came from one direction of the huge room, and light quickly followed. Kurt rose off of the stool, stumbling over to the students in green and silver ties. He took a seat next to the one person he recognized. Quinn Fabray, a Pureblood he had met on the train. She seemed nice enough, he supposed. He sat next to her, offering the other first year a small grin before sitting to her left. The wooden benches could have been a lot more comfortable, especially in a magical school like this.

"Are you going to fix your hair now?" The soft, quick-paced voice caught the eleven-year-old's attention. His head snapped up to look straight across the table at a young girl he hadn't seen before. Her skin was much like his; fair, light, and it looked soft. She stared at him with dark brown eyes, unblinking it seemed. Her matching hair flowed down past her shoulder blades, framing her slightly rounded face, which was dusted with freckles.

"E-Excuse me?" he finally managed, turning to Quinn for help. The blonde, however, was too busy paying attention to the final students to get sorted.

"You were fixing your hair constantly before you got sorted. Now it's messed up. I'm just wondering if you're going to fix it." The strange girl barely shrugged, her gaze not leaving him as she picked up her goblet and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Kurt couldn't pick out any emotions flooding her dark stare, and that alone worried him. Once her words registered with him, however, he quickly brushed his fingers through his brown hair, perfectly putting it back into place.

"Uhmm, thanks," he muttered quietly, feeling a bit uneasy. When the girl finally looked away, he looked down at his empty plate. He heard his stomach grumble. Well, he thought it was his, at least. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he looked up to see the strange girl's cheeks suddenly stuffed with food. Kurt just raised an eyebrow in question, but looked away before he gave her the chance to explain.

"All students are to return to their respective dormitories now." Headmaster Figgins looked down upon all of them, nodding to the prefects before turning back to the other teachers. He was a short little man, with darkly tanned skin and a thick accent to match his Indian ethnicity. His black hair was beginning to turn gray, and he wore a very Muggle-like suit.

Kurt stood as he quickly realized that Quinn had stood, chattering happily with a tan-skinned girl their age. The new girl had long, raven-black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She took one look at the small boy and made a face of disgust.

"Are you sure you're in the right house? Slytherin isn't for Mudbloods." Kurt physically shrunk back from her. He had no idea what the word meant, but he was sure it wasn't good.

"Leave him alone. He's got more magic in him than I do," came a sudden voice to his right. Standing next to him was the strange girl that had questioned him about his hair. He blinked his blue eyes in surprise; he hadn't heard her approach. Quinn looked as if she was about to stand up for Kurt, but one flick of the Latina's hand and she fell silent. She glared at Kurt before transferring it to the child at his side. She leaned in closer, hands on her hips.

"You really don't want Santana Lopez as your enemy. But that's too bad, because Purebloods like myself don't mingle with your _kind_." She spat the word as if it was a curse. "Now, stay away from me. I hear we have to share a room, but you'll be on the other side of it. As far away as possible. Got it?" The unnamed girl glared right back at Santana, not blinking once. Stalking away, Kurt watched as Santana linked arms with Quinn, only for the two to be joined by another blonde girl. She smiled sweetly, holding out her pinky finger to Santana. The Latina did a quick look around herself before giving a half-smile, wrapping her own pinky around the newly-appointed Hufflepuff. The three walked off together, leaving Kurt alone with the other girl.

"Thanks... Again," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. She shrugged, stuffing her hands in her robe pockets. The air was tense for a moment as neither of them spoke. She tapped her feet to some unheard beat, while the hem of his shirt became very interesting suddenly.

"It's Taylor Thomas," she suddenly stated, walking out of the Great Hall after the large group of Slytherins. Kurt stood there for a moment, watching her leave, before following her out in confusion.

The halls were fairly silent as everyone made their way into the dungeons. Kurt felt even more uneasy than he had before as he followed the other first years in his house, barely hearing the prefect. Not paying attention, he didn't realize that someone had stopped in front of him. The eleven-year-old lost his balance, about to let out a scream as he fell. A pair of hands lashed out and caught his wrist, while another cupped over his mouth. Looking up, startled, he mentally grunted as he saw that it was the Taylor girl.

She rolled her eyes and let him gain his balance once more before she turned, going further down the dim hallway. The boy, on the other hand, clumsily followed after her, trying not to get lost.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked, looking around for the other Slytherins, or perhaps a sign to point them to the dormitory. The boy felt so stupid. He'd promised his dad that he wouldn't cause any trouble, and he'd only been here a few hours and he was already lost. Some promise he kept.

"Nope." Her reply was as simple and carefree as if he had asked her where she lived. He groaned, turning on heel and starting the other way. He didn't hear her coming after him. Maybe she hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Where are you going?" Kurt, against his better judgment, turned back around to face Taylor. She stood in the doorway of a large room, bright flickers of light coming from an unseen fireplace. He spotted a few couches, all in luxurious green and silver. Kurt sheepishly hurried after her, walking past her without a word and into the Slytherin common room. None of the other students were to be seen.

"Well well, what's this?" The two spun around quickly to face a tall woman, pale blonde hair cut very short against her head. She had piercing baby-blue eyes, and a glare that could make spiders want to shriek and run in terror. The woman's neck was a little long, and her skin was more sallow than tan. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you two doing out of bed?"

Neither of them spoke up, only to look between themselves. Taylor opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. Kurt finally stood straight and cleared his throat.

"We got lost, Professor," he stated, blinking once. The girl nodded. The scary woman, on the other hand, drifted her glare between the two.

"Well, you won't from now on. And it's Professor Sylvester to you. I'm in charge of the house of Slytherin, and you'll do as I say. Now go to bed. You. I'll call you Sweet Cheeks. Mostly because you remind me of a chipmunk for strange reasons, and your cheeks are just huge... Go up to the girl's dorms." She pointed a bony finger at Taylor before pointing at the staircase at the right. The girl nodded and waved a farewell at Kurt before hurrying away.

"And you? Hmm. You can choose between Porcelain and Tickle Me Doughface." She watched Kurt through narrowed eyes, the slightest hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. He stared at the woman in utter confusion. Did she have the right to talk like that to students? Sighing, he watched her back, nodding his head a couple times in quick, short motions to himself.

"I think I'll go with Porcelain," he finally answered. Sylvester frowned. 

"Damn. I was hoping you'd let me use Tickle Me Doughface. Now go to bed. Opposite staircase." With those final words, she turned and quickly left. Kurt watched the hidden door close behind her before he actually went up the stairs, a bit unsure.


	2. Another Story

_Hi, this is taylor-the-generic-opera, the author of this fanfic!  
__  
I'm sorry about the lack of updates for this story; I got distracted by everything else._

**Title**: Fences  
**Author**: taylor-the-generic-opera  
**Date Written**: 6/2/11  
**Category/ies**: Glee, Harry Potter  
**Description**: Kurt Hummel is in his first year of Hogwarts. Like any 11-year-old wizard, he meets the teachers, makes new friends, and makes some enemies. Of course, it's Hogwarts - something's going to go crazy.

**Chapter Two – Another Story**

That first morning, Kurt awoke rather late. It surprised him how tired he still was. According to the professors, he was supposed to wear his robes today – and every day following it – to his classes. At least they fit him, and he was allowed to do his hair perfectly.

The Great Hall was rather noisy when he arrived for breakfast. As he looked to the Slytherin table, he realized that he didn't see Taylor. He hadn't seen her all morning. Well, at least Quinn was there, and he supposed Santana would be more civil when she was under a light blanket of drowsiness.

He wandered over and sat down next to the blonde, looking across the table and blinking in surprise as he saw another first year wearing Hufflepuff robes. The small boy turned to Quinn and nudged her, giving her a _is-this-normal-or-is-she-lost_ look. She just glanced at him, though, and patted his arm before turning back to Santana and listening to her rant about a sport he had never heard of.

The blond from another house smiled at Kurt widely and waved.

"I'm Brittany," she grinned, her voice somewhat dreamy. He gave a polite smile back and nodded.

"I'm Kurt," he replied, his gaze drawing past her and over to the Gryffindor table. A very tall boy – probably half giant, if anyone could guess – was sitting with a surprisingly short eleven-year-old and another first year with a mohawk. They were laughing and smiling, though the tall one looked a bit awkward there.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone poke the back of his head. He spun around faster than he thought possible, staring up at two identical faces. Long eyelashes, piercing green eyes, and Cheshire cat smiles. The only difference he could spot was that one had longer hair than the other; the one on the right barely let her hair past her shoulder blades, while the one on the left had a shaggy mop.

"He _is_ real!" the boy grinned, not even looking at his sister. She nudged him out of the way before leaning closer to Kurt, who basically laid on the table to get away from her.

"He doesn't look like a Snake," she thought aloud, backing up and standing straight again. They both grinned once more, the edges of their smiles almost reaching their ears – literally. Kurt wasn't sure what scared him more; these two, or the fact that no one around him seemed to notice.

"Uhmm… Hello?" the small boy squeaked, eyebrows knitting together. They sat on either side of him, beaming.

"He's Cadmus Knightley–"

"–And she's Charis Knightley!" He glanced down at the patches on their robes, spotting red and gold thread. Gryffindors.

"I-I'm Kurt Hummel," he stammered, looking between them. They both looked up at him through their long eyelashes and giggled lightly.

"So unsure you are," Charis pointed out. "We're be sure to drag you into some of our plans." Her twin rolled his eyes.

"We're a bit mischievous," he spoke. "But that's just us!"

"The _last_ time there were twins in Gryffindor–"

"–They were Fred and George Weasley!" Cadmus spoke the names with the highest pride, as if they were talking about themselves. When Kurt gave no answer, they both lost their smiles.

"Fred and George Weasley?"

"Heroes of the Great Wizarding War?"

"Creators of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Again, the small boy only stared.

"Are you Muggle-born? Because we thought –"

"–_Everyone _in our world knew about them!" Muggle. The word sounded weird, but Kurt had a feeling that not everyone accepted it.

"Err… I guess…" he muttered. The twins just stared with a surprised look on their identical, heart-shaped faces.

"It's not often that a Muggle-born is sorted as a Snake," they said at the same time. Kurt turned back to his untouched breakfast, picking up his fork and eating a bite of his eggs. Maybe he was more special that he had originally thought.

_That was nowhere as long as I had hoped for, and not exactly how I wanted it to play out. But the twins are already taking over my head. I'll try and write again as soon as I can._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
